


Best In The World-Ash Vs. Red

by AnimatedAaron



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fighting, Gen, Pokemon Battle, Tournaments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedAaron/pseuds/AnimatedAaron
Summary: Ash Ketchum faces off against Red for the title of Kanto's Pokemon master! The entire world will bear witness to the answer of a generation defining question. Which icon will emerge from the dust? The hero, or the champion?





	1. Introductions Are Necessary

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going by the level system in the games since I can't really estimate what level Ash's Pokemon would be.

The following is a non-profit, fan-based parody. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, Gamefreak, 4kids, Satoshi Tajiri, TV Tokyo, Kids WB/Warner Brothers, The Pokémon Company, and Cartoon Network. All mentioned products and TV shows/movies, and/or other franchises are owned by their respective owners/parties and/or companies. Please support official release!

Ash Ketchum vs. Red

The arena couldn't fit another person. Not a single seat was vacant. From hikers to youngsters, not a soul was at ease. They knew from the two standing in the center, an iconic match was about to begin. It would be discussed for ages

Veterans of the sport mixed in a coliseum with enthusiastic kids in Bulbasaur hats. They awaited the main event with high standards. Signs stitched over random patches of the crowd.

'Pokemon Master Red wants to battle',

'Gotta Ketchum All',

'Pika-Power',

'Paid to see the Champ',

'Red is Smexy',

However, there was one that sent shivers up Delia Ketchum's spine upon sight, 'Ash Wins=We Riot'.

"Put that sign down before I come up there and shove it down your throat!" Misty shouted.

"Misty, you're getting hostel again." Brock informed.

"They brought a sign like that and I'm being hostel?"

The sound of trumpets followed the cut of the lights. The combination sent the people of Kanto into an uproar! It was about to begin!

A single spotlight came over the announcer, "Ladies and gentlemen! Are you ready?"

Every little boy and girl shout in agreement.

"No! I said! ARE! YOU! REEEAAAAADY!"

Every voice echoed for the hype.

"Then, let's lay down the rules for you newbies and crybabies! This is for the title of Kanto champion. So no Espeons, no Snivys, and absolutely no Pichus! Only number one through one-hundred and fifty! Rule number two! No items allowed! Rule number three, and this is the big one! No quitting and no draws! There must be a winner!"

He took a deep breath and plunged into the microphone, "Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Let's get ready to BATTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLE!"

Delia thought she was going to go deaf from the screams. Brock found it understandable. Misty was participating!

"Come on Ash!" she shouted.

The announcer pointed, "Now! To my left! On the blue tower. He came all the way from Pallet town just to be the best, like no one ever was! As the challenger, this is his test! This is his cause! Ladies & Gentlemen! This is ASH! KETCHUM!"

A light bathed the boy from under his feet. Like a true gladiator, Ash Ketchum stood there on the tower unphased by the boos and jeers against him.

"Boo! Hey ash-hole! Go back to Pallet!" a youngster hissed. He was immediately put into the infamous 'cranking ear lock' by his neighbor Delia.

"Young man! You say you're sorry right this second! Say it!"

Ms. Ketchum knew he was just joining his peers. But she had to take out her frustration. How would you feel if you were watching your child get a chance to fulfill his ultimate dream, and people were throwing food at him for it?

"To my right! For the thousands in attendance, and the millions watching around the world. I present to you, the man who needs no introduction. But he's the champion, so I have to give him one. For the benefit of you boys who want to be like a hero. For the benefit of you girls who want to be with a hero. The Master ok Kanto! This! Is! RED!"

Like a glow from heaven, the spotlight shot over Red. His hand rested on his hip taking in the praise. Honestly, he could live without the cheers and chants of his name. The women swooning. The jealous boyfriends. The little kids asking for autographs. It was nice, but his reason for life wasn't so petty. All Red lived for, was what was about to take place.

"Misty," Brock said. "You're not booing Red?"

"..." Her blushing face had 'turned on fan-girl' written all over it.

"Misty?" Brock called again.

"I'm sorry. What? I'm kind of distracted."

!

It took three minutes for the staff to clear the false grass field for the garbage spread by the anti-Ash spectators. When it was clean, the announcer returned to his duty.

"Now that we've got everything in place; let's see who our competitors will be taking into battle!"

On the screen, the blue team, Ash's Pokémon, were displayed:

Pikachu: Electric

Charazard: Fire/Flying

Kingler: Water

Pidgeot: Flying/Normal

Muk: Poison

Primape: Fighting

"Now let's see the team that helped revolutionize the world!"

The Red side:

Pikachu: Electric

Charazard: Fire/Flying

Lapras: Water

Snorlax: Normal

Venusaur: Grass/Poison

Blastoise: Water

The referee looked to the left, "Ash Ketchum, are you ready?" Ash nodded. Panning to the right, "Champion Red, are you ready." Red nodded.

"Ready!"

Both clutched their selected Poke-ball attached to their belts.

"Set!"

Turning the balls larger, Ash pulled his signature hat backwards as Red entered a pitching position.

"BEGIN!"

Too Be Continued.


	2. The Battle Begins

Ash vs. Red

"Pidgeot!"

"Venusaur!"

"I CHOOSE YOU!"

The beams of red light released their first selections! The bird took into the sky and the seed Pokémon hit the ground.

The commentator's voice filled the stadium, "And here we go folks! The match for the master of Kanto title has begun! Looks like Ash gets the luck of the draw by placing a flying against a grass!"

"Pidgeot! Use gust!" The large wings flapped creating harsh winds! With the aerial advantage, Venusaur could only take the hit.

Red was unfazed by the dust in his face, "Giga drain!"

"Saur!" The giant shot the avian as commanded.

Being hit, "Pidgeot!" it cried.

As Venusaur's health came back up, Pidgeot glided down from his placement in the sky.

"Now! Take it out with a solar beam!"

The beast took in the rays of the sun preparing to fire. A ball of light formed over the flower inserted over Venus's back. Ash had to think fast.

"Hurry Pidgeot! Use quick attack!" A mirroring trail followed the Pokémon as he raced gravity coming down! In a matter of seconds, it was zooming along the ground.

"Look at the speed of this master of the sky! I'm not even sure if Red's grass Pokémon will be able to react in time!"

Too busy creating what was meant to be a final blow, Venusaur made contact with his opponent! Crashing skulls, the Pidgeot damaged Venus. But was it enough for it to matter?

With his Pokémon close to the ground, "Now sand attack!" Once again, Pidgeot's speed gave him the advantage.

Rapid kicks to the stage threw dirt into the face of Venus! Now blinded, the chance of Red winning round one slimmed down even more. Venus wobbled back and forth trying to aim. Then Ash made his first mistake of the battle.

"Alright Pidgeot! Let's go with a wing attack!"

"NO ASH!" Brock shouted. It couldn't be heard over Red's fan base booing the fact their champion was losing. Which was short lived.

"What's wrong Brock?" Misty asked.

The bird looped up over Venusaur. Directly over.

Red saw the fatal error, "Fire straight up!"

"Saur!"

The solar beam ran a perfect vertical line. A line that would destroy anything in its path. A line, that Pidgeot looped right into.

"OOOH!" the commentator shouted, "A direct hit to our pilot! Looks like he might get grounded!"

"What happened!?" Misty questioned.

Brock explained, "All of Venusaur's attacks are long ranged. So staying close would've been the perfect thing for Ash to do. But, after Pidgeot hit Venusaur with a sand attack and Ash gave the order to do a wing attack, Pidgeot's large wings would've hit the ground if he just turned. So he had to loop in the air. When Pidgeot began the loop, it was obvious he would fly directly over Venusaur and get hit by the solar beam."

Ash cringed seeing his Pokémon take such a brutal hit.

"Pidgeot!" he called. The bird hovered above the ground, still in the battle. But barely.

"Giga drain!" Red shouted, "Finish him off!" That he did. Pidgeot's remaining h-p was used to fill Venusaur's. It didn't restore him all the way back to full, but it gave him the round.

Pidgeot fell to the ground. Defeated.

"Pidgeot is unable to move! It is now a 6 on 5 match! That's what happens when you mess up in a battle with the Champ!"

Returning Pidgeot to his Pokeball, Ash thanked his companion for the effort.

"Great job Pidgeot." And was back to the fight.

"What will our challenger's next choice be?"

Ash pulled out a Pokeball, and threw him onto the field.

"You can do it Muk!"

The purple sludge Pokémon slopped onto the grass.

"Muk!" it called.

"Once again! Ash Ketchum plays against Red's Pokémon. But will this poison type do the trick?" The commentator forgot one thing. Venusaur is a grass and poison type. Muk's attacks wouldn't be anymore effective.

"Muk! Sludge Venusaur!" The, ironically enough, sludge Pokémon hit the seed with a signature poison attack!

"Venusaur! Vine whip!" Red ordered. But the grass Pokémon hesitated. It swaggered as if it were sick and not able to comprehend.

"It looks like the third Pokémon on the list is suffering from poison! Now Ash is in the driver's seat!" A closer look would tell you that the Venusaur was simply battling the sludge burning in his eyes.

"This commentator isn't very bright." Misty said.

"I've got you now!" Ash murmured to himself. "Muk! Use body slam!"

"MUK!" the living pollution leaped up into the air coming down on top of Venusaur! Giving out to the weight, Venus fell.

"Is Venusaur down ladies and gentlemen!"

No. No he wasn't.

"Flip over Venus!" Red said. Like a pet, Venus rolled onto his back outweighing the sludge. "Now use giga-"

Ash interrupted the champion, "Muk! Slide out!" The goo fled from underneath its predicament. Having missed, Venusaur lolled over back to its feet.

"Sludge!" Ash yelled again. Venus was still reacting to the momentum it took to get back to a standing position.

"Venusaur! Get out of there!" Being bombarded by the rounds and while already being injured was too much. Venusaur couldn't move out of the way.

"Don't let up!" Ash cheered. The Venusaur tried to remain conscious. He only delayed the inevitable.

"Venu...saur."

"Venusaur is unable to battle! Muk has now made this fair game!"

The crowd continued to pester the challenger who had turned the tides. Ash heard them, but stayed focused. There was no way he would lose by getting distracted.

Red returned his Venusaur. His mood was altered by his foolish mistake. Well, it couldn't be called a mistake.

"I'm not going to hold back anymore." Red informed.

"Good!" Ash replied, "It's no fun if you let me win!"

Red tossed his next Pokeball up into the sky and let loose.

"Go Blastoise!" The cannon armed shellfish Pokémon hit the arena with authority. "Use bubble!"

"Blastoise!" The turtle fired out large bubbles from the cannons hoisted onto its back. To no avail! Muk slid around the attacks approaching the beast.

"Muk! Use poison gas!"

"Blastoise, Hydro-pump the ground!" Like a rocket, Blastoise launched himself into the air avoiding the gas being spread.

"Now this is a sight!" the commentator boasted, "I've never seen a flying tortoise!"

"What's he up too?" Brock asked aloud. Misty, the tomboyish mermaid, knew exactly what Red was up too.

"Ash! Switch out!" It fell on deaf ears from the enthusiastic crowd.

"Now! Down Muk with surf!"

Descending to the ground, Blastiose flooded the arena with the most powerful water-type move. While Ash's Pokémon took the hit, the harmful gas was rained out of the field. Muk took the damage, but was relatively fine. For now.

With his enemy soaked with water, Red played his second hand.

"Land on Muk!" If you didn't know better, you'd think Blastoise used earthquake upon impact. But it didn't. And it didn't hit Muk either!

Overjoyed, "Yes! Muk use screech and follow it with a body slam!"

"Blastoise! Blizzard!"

Despite Muk's screaming, Blastoise was still able to attack. This was what Misty feared. Snow and ice rushed the drenched field blocking the view of everyone.

Red crossed his arms in ease. His plan entered stage 3. It would be clear if it worked or not when the blizzard did as well.

"Muk?" Ash called in fear.

"Oh my goodness folks! I can't see what's going on! Is Blastoise standing tall? Or is Muk fighting to survive?"

Suddenly, a figure rose above the calming fog. It appeared to be...ice. Not just a cube, but a large block the size of, you guessed it, a Pokémon.

"Look at this! Muk has been frozen solid by the blizzard!"

"I knew this was gonna happen!" Misty groaned. "The cold water coated Muk and the field so that when Blastoise use blizzard, it would freeze over everything!"

"Wow!" Brock said, "There's a reason Red is the champ!"

Blastoise threw the frozen sludge against Ash's blue tower. Almost like a slap to his face. The shattering released an immobilized Muk.

"Muk is now unable to battle! Ash is now left with 4 Pokémon!"

Muk was returned to its Pokeball.

"Now our champion is gaining the lead!" the commentator informed.

The crowd chanted two words. Two words that could break a man's spirit. Two words that go against the will of a boy. Two words that appalled Ash's mother.

"Give up! Give up! Give up!"

Ash stood there gazing at the crowd. He heard every syllable. Never before did he feel so hated. Sure, he's been the underdog before. But never on a scale this huge.

"Give Up! Give Up! Give Up!"

Misty gripped the guardrail listening to her secret crush's humiliating jeers. Brock stood there trying to remain composed despite the disrespect to his friend. Delia, the mother, didn't need an explanation for her tears.

"GIVE UP! GIVE UP! GIVE UP!"

Ketchum, with fits of rage and a cry of passion, "NEVER!"

Too Be Continued.


	3. Backed into a Corner

Ash vs. Red

Feeding off the hatred of the arena, "Go! Kingler!" Ash shouted.

An underhand toss released the pincer Pokémon. Its red shell glistened against the hot lights. But of course, what stood out the most was its giant claw.

The announcer bantered with himself, "It's shellfish vs. shellfish folks! Kingler vs. Blastoise! Water vs. water! I'm running out of puns so let's get this round started!"

"Kingler! Use water gun!"

"Blastoise! Hydro-pump!"

Blastoise and Kingler blasted one another with water. Both took a direct hit. Kingler, being stronger by a slim line, sent more damage. But, being weaker in the defense department, took more.

"Kingler!" it cried being pushed back by the pressure.

"I don't know what Ash Ketchum was thinking, but it looks like Kingler is now against the ropes! And Blastoise isn't done yet!"

"Blastoise!" Red called, "Drown it with surf!"

"Kingler!" Ash beckoned, "Spray his cannons with water gun! Hurry!" Before the gargantuan turtle could submerge the already frozen field, Kingler fired.

The crab's attack ran to the turtle's armory knocking it's trajectory toward the sky! Once again, the stage of combat received heavy rainfall.

"I think Ketchum just might have something going here folks!" the commentator yelled.

"Now charge Blastoise with bubble to his chest!"

"Kingler!" it shouted.

Sprinting, Kingler let loose on Red's second starter Pokémon.

"Stay on your feet!" Red pleaded. It was easy to say. Blastoise stumbled backward waving his arms. Trying to regain balance proved impossible in the artic battlefield.

"Blastoise is taking a lot of punishment and...what's this?"

"BLASTOISE!"

"Oh My GOODNESS! Ladies and Gentlemen! Blastoise has slipped and landed on his shell! And now the giant turtle is squirming trying to return to its standing position!"

Ash's plan worked! The reptile was stuck on the frozen tundra unable to move, and more importantly, fight!

"Alright Kingler!" Ketchum cheered, "Crab hammer! And don't stop!"

The king crab raised its massive pincer and came down on Blastoise's stomach! Over and over! Violent shot after violent shot! Kingler's claw was starting to leave bruises across the Pokémon's torso.

"Oh! This doesn't look good folks! Blastoise has no way to fight back! I hate to say it, but Red is gonna lose this round."

A sketchy smile came across Red's face, "That's what you think." Ash saw his enemy in glee and found himself in confusion.

"Blastoise! Hydro pump!"

High-pressure water rushed out of the cannons. Round and round Blastoise spun blinding Kingler in the process!

"Kingler! Vice grip!" Ash yelled. Like with Pidgeot, a deadly mistake was made with the demand.

Ash's hope was to stop Blastoise before it reached the momentum to hop onto its hind feet. Unfortunately, the spinning Blastoise has a great defense and the attack didn't do enough to stop it. Instead, Kingler hooked itself on the ride.

"What a turn of events!" The announcer boasted, "Blastoise is like a whirlpool! And Kingler just got sucked in! If Ash doesn't act quickly, it's all over!"

Ash was desperate. He was getting scared in the heat of the battle. His composer was being clouded by the situation he put Kingler in.

The crowd chanting, 'You spin me right round baby! Right round!' wasn't helping at all. In that brief millisecond of weakness, Ash made a horrible decision.

Two words cost him the round, "Let go!"

No other words were communicated. Nothing needed to be stated. Ash's loss of the round was displayed for everyone. The gasp of the crowd was the Pallet town hero's horror.

He looked away. Not wanting to see where Kingler crashed.

"I know a certain crab that's gonna need a visit to nurse Joy! Ash is now down to 3 as our champ is still at 5!"

Without a single breath uttered, Ash returned Kingler to his Pokeball.

"Ash." Red called. "Word of advice: never look away from your failures. Otherwise, they'll come back to rob you of victories."

The arena was filled with a single question, 'why give your enemy wisdom?'

"Is Red really that confident?" Brock asked. "He knows Ash isn't a rookie. And the match isn't over yet. So why give him advice?"

Misty pondered, "I don't know."

"You losers still haven't figured it out yet?"

A nasally voice stabbed the eardrums of the two gym leaders. Pivoting to the right, Misty & Brock saw Ash's former rival.

"GARY!?" they both said.

"What're you doing here?" Misty asked.

Making sure the sarcasm was well delivered in each word, "Hmm. The battle to determine the master of Kanto is taking place. Ash is the challenger. I used to beat him on a regular basis. What do you think!?"

!

Back to the center of the stadium. Ash weighed his three options. Which one of his three should finish the job? Could any of his remaining Pokémon win? It was three on five.

With a glance at the frosted field, the Pokémon list displayed over the jumbo-tron, and the panting, wounded Blastoise, Ash smiled and got an idea. A brilliant idea. A terrifying idea that had a small chance of succeeding.

"Charazard! I choose you!"

Misty face palmed, "...Please tell me that idiot didn't just pick who I think he picked."

Brock followed her tone, "He picked a fire to go against a water when the field is covered in ice and water."

Delia grew a smile, "Smart move Ash honey!"

This is Brock's I.Q: 137

This is Misty's I.Q: 129

This is their combined I.Q after hearing what Ash's mother said: 50.

"Uh...Ms. Ketchum." Misty said. "You are aware that fire is extinguished by water right?"

"Yes." She said joyfully, "You do know that I love to cook right?" That didn't help. "I'll answer your question with a question. What do you use to boil a pot of water?"

Too Be Continued


	4. Charizard Unleashed

Ash Ketchum vs. Red

"You gotta be kidding me!" the commentator groaned. "And here I though this kid was some sort of prodigy. But nope! He sends out a fire against water when the field has six inches of water and ice over it!"

Ash's Charizard flew high above Red's Blastoise. There was only a small amount who knew what Ash's intentions were. Unfortunately, Red was one of them.

"Blatoise! Shoot him out of the sky!"

"Blastoise!"

Like a tank fighting a jet, the tortoise fired at the dragon. Soaring over the arena, Charizard avoided Hydro-Pump with ease. His shadow slid over the audience giving them the chills and excitement of an air show. The Pokemon placed at the bottom of each stairwell by the staff of the arena made sure that their combined 'protect' made a wall that kept all attacks from going into the crowd.

The more Charizard twisted and maneuvered, the shorter in range the blast of water went. Gradually, the short streams lost their arch. That was when Ash knew he could strike. Red grinded his teeth knowing that he was about to lose this round.

"Charizard! Fire spin!"

"RAAAGH!"

The flying salamander entered a nosedive breathing a helix of heat. Blastoise was in the red. Not able to move in time, it was trapped in the wheel. Standing in a melted pond of water, he was boiled from top to bottom. Just like Delia predicted.

"What do you use to boil a pot of water?" Delia asked again. Looking on in amazement, Misty, Brock & Gary took in the orange glow of a dragon's flame.

"Blastoise is caught in a tornado of flames! Will he survive and make a comeback?"

Both trainers knew that was false. Blastoise was being cooked by the water and the pre-saturated grass and dirt underneath the melted ice. And before that, it went through a fight with two of Ash's greatest Pokémon. This was the round it would lose.

"Way to go Ash!"

"He's defiantly getting smarter." Gary admitted. "He chooses his flying type so that if Blastoise tried to use blizzard, then it would only freeze itself to the ground."

"Blastoise is down! I repeat Charizard takes the shellfish Pokémon out with a single attack! How can this be!?"

"That commentator is really starting to annoy me." Misty said.

"All I wanna know is what's Red gonna do now?" Brock questioned.

"Red's gonna win this." Gary bragged, "Just watch."

!

Taking a pitcher's stance, "Charizard!" Red cried, "I choose you!" The stadium cheered and raved as Red's final evolved starter emerged for a confrontation against one of its own.

"Charizard vs. Charizard! Both at full health and both mad as all hell!" Red's dragon flew up to Ash's salamander.

"Charizard!" Ash ordered, "Flamethrower!"

The two followed the same action. Hellfire came from each of their mouths colliding in-between them.

"Okay! Now use," Ash stopped upon realizing what was happening. His Charizard had stopped without the say-so. Panning his sight back to Red, he took note of the champion. Resting against the guardrail, not saying a word, letting his Pokémon fight its own battle.

They bit and slashed on another. Burst of fire scorching the opposing. Gladiators of the sky tearing into the other with all their might. The two warriors of fire left the world that was watching them.

In their fight, there wasn't a championship at steak. Ash & Red were not even in the equation. In the moment, there was only the two.

Not a sound was being uttered. Every last soul had their eyes glued the wing attacks, flamethrowers and fire spins climb higher and higher towards heaven. Both Charizards had claimed the breaths of an entire planet. The thousands in attendance. The millions watching around the world.

Their speed couldn't be compared to anything else. Their strength was unrivaled. The heat rolling off each blast could still be felt from the hundreds of feet in the sky. Eventually, it faded along with the winged reptiles beyond the clouds.

For what seemed like an eternity, there was nothing. Ash gripped the guardrail. Waiting for a sound. A voice. A light. Something.

Something that would let him know if he won. A sign as if he lost. More importantly to the trainer, is his Pokémon okay?

"RAAAGH!"

A comet descended from the clouds. Ash's Charizard had Red's in a bear hug!

"He's going for a seismic toss!" Brock announced.

Like a bullet, the two dragons rocketed down in a red aurora! Gravity hardly had any control. It was all within the bind.

"CHARIZARD!" the two trainers called just before impact.

WHAM!

It looked like a bomb went off. Like a bomb, it hit with a suddenness but then erupted into a roar. Dust and dirt propelled in all directions! Ash shielded his face as Red stood there waiting for the cloud surrounding him to pass.

The cameras couldn't see what remained of the field. The win-loss record for the round remained a mystery. Until, the dark fog settled.

"Ladies & Gentlemen! I have never seen this before! Both Pokémon are unable to battle! This round is a draw!"

Unconscious and scared, both viscous beasts lay in a crater.

No cheers. No boos. No screams. No chants. That wouldn't be good enough for the combatants.

The crowd stood and applauded. Regardless of whom they were rooting for. It was just a matter of respect.

In unison, "Charizard return."

Both black haired boys waited for the crowd to finish before continuing their fight.

Red had three remaining Pokémon.

Ash Ketchum was now left with two.

One decision could shape history.

Too Be Continued.


	5. Ace In The Hole

The field was tarnished. The grass toward Red's side was burned charcoal black. The center had a crater six feet deep taking up the Pokémon logo. The far corners on Ash's side were still pools. The rest of the field was a mixture of overturned dirt turned to mud.

Despite that, the Pallet town duo fought on!

"Go! Lapras!"

"Primeape! I choose you!"

"Remind me to take this kid gambling with me! No one has this kind of luck! Lapras is weak to fighting types! Let's see how this will go!"

"What's his plan?" Brock hummed.

"I think Ash just got lucky." Misty replied.

"No. Red." Gary interrupted, "He has two other Pokémon, so why did he choose the one that's weak to both of Ash's remaining Pokémon? Plus, Lapras is sitting on burnt grass instead of the muddy side that Ash has. Lapras doesn't benefit him at all!"

"Actually." Delia interrupted, "Lapras is perfect for this situation."

The three kids wondered what Delia could possibly mean. On top of that, why she's supporting the teenager of the battle.

"Lapras! Use waterfall!" The transport Pokémon sent out a wave of water that couldn't be avoided. Primeape couldn't go jump or run anywhere that wouldn't be touched by this body of water.

"Primape!" Ash called. "Brace yourself!" Primape's feet dug into the loose ground. As firmly as you could in cold wet mud.

When it hit, the force pulled Primape off the floor and carried him to the blue tower! Wham! Ash immediately lost his balance and fell over the platform!

His friends screamed, "ASH!"

The boy caught the railing at the very last second.

"So that's why I wear gloves all the time." Ash grunted pulling himself back up.

The commentator used it, "That's the power of one of Red's Pokémon folks! Enough to even make the trainers literally fall from the force!"

"Remind me to strangle that guy." Misty noted.

Back to his position, Ash noticed that Red allowed him to get back. He didn't take that time to attack. Primeape and Ash both stood tall, ready for an assault.

"Lapras! Ice beam!"

A crystal clear beam hit the monkey! Between the water and mud, Primape was sealed in solid ice. The pig suffered the same fate as Ash's Muk.

"I can't believe it! Ash Ketchum has fallen for the same mistake twice!"

If that were true, why was Ash smiling?

"Primeape! Thrash!"

No response. Then again, the fighter was frozen.

"I don't know what's going on in this kid's head. But it'll all be over soon!"

"Lapras! Finish it with thunder bolt!"

A yellow flash erupted from Lapras's mouth. Almost as if it were following a line, the bolt collided with the ice shattering it! Primeape's freedom would come with severe pain.

Face to the floor, Primape laid appearing knocked out.

"Primape is unable to,"

"PRIMAPE!"

"Oh s#!t." Red whispered. He knew that despite being hurt, he and Lapras just pissed the pig-monkey Pokémon off. And the last thing he heard was, 'thrash'.

"Lapras! Hydro-" it was useless. Primeape had sprinted over to the other side of the field unloading on Lapras!

"My God! This has gone from a strategic battle to a full out mugging! Primape's punches and kicks are too fast to call! Lapras is on the ropes!"

"Lapras! Hydro-pump!" Red called. Blinded under the pain, Lapras fired wildly and missed. Primeape didn't dodge. He was too busy beating the hell out of the transport Pokémon.

"Okay Primeape! Now use seismic toss!" Primeape did have enough sense over himself to hear the command.

Primeape grappled the beast's neck throwing it over his shoulder! And where it landed was also, where the round did as well. Primeape's brute force prevailed.

"Lapras is unable to battle! We are down to the final two Pokémon!"

Not even hesitating, Red chucked the Pokeball into the sky as high as he could. There was a delay in between the pitch, and release. At first Ash thought it was so Red could retrieve the fainted Lapras. That was the secondary motive. Here was the true one.

"SNORLAX! BODY SLAM!"

"SNORLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAX!"

Falling from the lights was the largest Pokémon so far in the battle! Snorlax was plummeting faster than gravity.

Ash knew what this would boil down too. Primeape wouldn't last from the impact or the earthquake that would follow. That alone would shatter the rest of the annihilated field. If Primeape was going down, he was making sure Snorlax wouldn't last either.

"PRIMEAPE! MEGA KICK TO THE HEAD!"

Two seconds before the sleeping Pokémon landed, the monkey kicked it in the head spiraling from underneath its body.

BOOOOOOOM!

The wind generated knocked back the fans all the way in the 50th row! It was the Charizard ending all over again. This time, the Pokémon with job of 'protecting' the fans failed. Not only that, the outcome took the trainers with the Pokémon!

Ash & Red both felt the platforms under them burst into a thousand pieces.

"EYAAA!" Red shouted leaping from the crumbling tower. If he had stayed, then he would've suffered a serious injury.

Ash, like his first pick in the battle, got lucky and was propelled away from the pile and landed on the Snorelax's cushion like back! Even he took a second to wonder how he's so lucky.

"Sorry Snorelax!" Ketchum said knowing that he might have hurt the Pokémon.

No point in waiting for the dust to clear, Ash & Red called back their Pokémon. It was obvious to them both that Snorelax knocked himself out with that attack and the after effect took out Primeape.

"Ladies & Gentlemen! Please remain calm while we find out if the two are okay!" the announcer bellowed.

"Ash!" Red called. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah! How about you?" Ash asked. The smoke had cleared enough for the grin on Red's face to be seen.

Covered in filth, Ash & Red smiled taking in the roar of the crowd.

They began to chant, "THIS IS AWESOME!" Even Misty, Brock, & Gary were getting into it. Delia Ketchum just sighed in relief locking away worried tears.

"Can you believe what we're watching!?" the commentator shrieked, "These two have done the impossible! They tore down the platforms and flattened the field! And the battle isn't even over yet!"

"You heard 'em Ash." Red said standing confidently.

"Yeah! Let's give them a show!" Ash agreed taking a joyful yet firm stance.

Behind the two came their matching final Pokémon.

Black tipped ears.

Red cheeks.

Yellow fur.

They climbed up the shoulders of their respective partners. After letting the audience notify them as Red & Ash's true starters, they hopped off and charged upon the trainer's cry.

"PIKACHU! I CHOOSE YOU!"

Too Be Continued


	6. "Pikachu! I choose You!"

Ash Ketchum vs. Red

"PIKACHU! I CHOOSE YOU!" The mice leaped off their trainer's shoulders and rushed the field.

"And here we go! The match to determine who will be called the 'Champion of Kanto'!"

"Pikachu! Quick attack!" Yellow dashes emerged. They danced across the now dark brown field trying to intercept one another. Their speed seemed evenly matched. Until Ash's Pikachu finally hit his target!

"Ooh! That looked like it hurt!"

Red's Pikachu was launched a good 10 feet. Like a cat, he landed on his feet. The battle was just getting started.

"Pikachu!" Ash called.

"Thunder shock!" they both shouted.

With the distance between them decreased, Ash and Red were able to clearly see one another's face. With that, Red predicted his opponent's move.

The older of the two Pikachus, being Red's, struck second. The strings of electricity twisted against each other for a brief second. Until, the bigger mouse prevailed.

"PIKA!" Ash's Pokémon cried getting hit.

"It looks like Ash's Pikachu is faster, but Red has more power!"

Ketchum noted the commentator's mindless outcry. He wanted to see how strong Red's last line of defense was.

"Pikachu!"

"Quick attack!"

"Thunder-"

Ash cringed, "Stop!"

Red completed his command, "-Bolt."

Zam! Ash's fighter took the hit! It wasn't super-effective, but it sent the message.

"Ohh! Red has managed to psych Ash out!"

Misty stuttered, "W-what a minute. How did Ash get intimidated like that?"

"He wasn't intimidated." Gary said. "Ash has always been the type of person who shows his emotions freely. Red's poker faced. Now that they can clearly see eachother's facial features, Red is using that mysterious stare to trick Ash."

"So he isn't being intimidated." Brock confirmed. "Ash is looking at the magician's hand instead of the hat where the rabbit is coming out of."

"Right! And on top of that, Red can clearly read Ash's next move. They have the same Pokémon species out on the field. They both depend on their trainer's instruction unlike the Charizards. Ash has a slim chance of winning this round."

Ash called, "Pikachu!"

"Quick-attack!"

Once again, the mice rushed around the field leaving yellow and red blurs behind them waiting for the other to mess up.

Red's ran alongside Ash's keeping up the pace. Almost like a race inside an invisible maze.

Red, "Thunder!"

"PIKA!" White fire zipped down catapulting the more youthful mouse away.

Slamming into the dirt, "CHU!" Pikachu went into a roll violently slamming each turn.

"Pikachu!" Ash called.

"Now! Thunder bolt!" Red ordered.

"Agility!" Ash shouted.

The moment Ash's best friend landed on his paws, he went into hyper-drive! Red's attack missed.

The shorter of the two circled around and around the taller. Not able to follow, Red's mouse desperately cranked his neck randomly at the flashing images of his enemy running.

Both trainers, "THUNDER!"

WHAM!

Like a pound of dynamite going off from the clouds, both Pikachus flew to their respective trainer's sides!

"Can you believe this!? These two are giving it their all and it's still not enough to take each other out! Oh wait a minute!"

Ash's Pikachu was up to his hind legs first. Red's struggled a bit before standing on all fours.

"It looks like Ash's Pikachu has more in the tank. Will we crown a new champion!?"

The crowd was screaming. Cheering for their champion or showing a new found respect. The really funny part wasn't within the audience. The joke was that...Ash & Red couldn't hear a word.

Ash and Red looked into one another's eyes. The fire burning to better than the other. Neither gave an inch. After all the struggling they've been through to get to where they were, neither the full force of hell nor heaven could stray them away.

One last battle cry.

One last order.

One last attack.

To determine, the one true master.

"THUNDER SHOCK!"

The Pikachus fired will all their might. They dared not hold back. The strikes collided at the center of the stadium illuminating every inch of the arena in gold!

"It's amazing ladies & gentlemen! The electricity is starting to dest...y ad-um I don' we mu ore!"

BLAM! The discharge alone was enough to blow out the audio and lights! But it wasn't necessary to have the spotlights on.

"PIKACHU!"

The lightning from each end screw to opposite sides. The sides where they needed to land.

It was over. With that burst, the Pokémon were through battling. The only question was...who was standing under the dust?

The crowd paused. Is Ash retired? Do we have a new champion? Has nothing changed? Did the underdog triumph?

Standing with pride and taking in the glory, was the man who came from Pallet and conquered.

The spare microphone was brought out to make the declare

"YOUR WINNER!

THE POKÉMON MASTER OF KANTO!

RED!"

Not a soul was sitting down and silent! Like a volcano exploding, everyone who loved the thrill of a Pokémon battle was jumping out of their seats!

While the fans clapped and celebrated the continued reign of Red, Ash walked up to his best friend who was on the floor.

"Pika." The mouse uttered apologetically.

Smiling with a tear, "It's okay buddy. You did a great job."

"Ash!"

Looking up, Ash was face to face with the better man. A man, who extended his hand out to shake.

Showmanship, respect, and honor were pictured with Ash taking Red's hand.

"I still can't beat you." Ash said happily.

Returning the smirk, "Almost got me this time."

Suddenly, torque was applied to both the champion and the hero's ear in a twisting fashion.

"BOYS!" Delia shouted.

"What the!" Brock mumbled.

"Why is Ms. Ketchum?" Misty question.

"You two still haven't figured it out?" Gary sighed.

Delia lectured, "YOU TWO ARE NOT LEAVING UNTIL THIS ENTIRE FIELD IS CLEANED UP!"

The oldest and youngest. The teen and the boy. The champion and the hero.

The brothers whined, "AH MOM!"

END


	7. Alternate Ending

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER! AND THE NEW KANTO CHAMPION!

ASH KETCHUM!"

There was no hiding it. The arena could not humanly contain the raw emotion. With the perfect mix of shock and delight, the crowd exploded like a chemical reaction.

Ash stood there mentally paralyzed. There was no way this was real. It had to all be a dream. This was some sort of perfect joke. Wasn't it?

Limping toward him was his best friend in whole world.

"Pika?" the mouse questioned. He pulled on Ash's pant leg in an attempt to snap him out of it.

"Pikachu?" Ash said not looking down. His gaze was vacant with a non-focused expression. "Did we really win?"

Pikachu's sense of fear vanished and became incredibly happy.

"PIKA!"

Ash leaned down, still void of the yells and cheers. He wrapped his arms around his little electric friend. And let a victorious tear slip out with a joyful smile.

A firework signaled the mark of a new champion. A burst of blue shinning above the roaring stadium. Then, they faded into the night like Red's reign.

"We did it buddy!" Ash cried. He had to let his starter go into the arms of a nurse Joy along with the rest of his Pokémon. They kept eye contact until the darkness of the tunnel separated them.

Ash stood there with a numb body. Dirt all over his face. Eyes filled with so much pride that some was flowing onto his cheeks. There was never a moment in his life that could be compared to this kind of happiness.

"Ash." Red called now removed of his team as well.

Speaking of pride, Red knew how it could be a drug. That's why he's done whatever he can to stay humble in his time at the top of the mountain. Now that he was no longer the king, his greatest trait was on display. An extended hand and a pure intent.

Red grinned, "Congratulations kid. You are going to be one of the greatest like no one ever was."

Ash took his peace offer, "Thanks...I still can't believe I won."

"Yeah." Red let go, "It's about time too."

"Oh come on! It's not like when I was younger and,"

"ASH!" the tomboyish mermaid ran at full speed with security in pursuit. She had no knowledge of the three officer Jenneys after her. All she knew was, she couldn't contain her feelings anymore.

"Misty! What're you do-"

Fireworks sounded off within a pink ray that captured their silhouettes in the middle of a kiss.

Soft and warm. Forced, but seemingly perfect. As if, it was meant to happen.

"Misty? What...was that?"

"It was your victory kiss Ash!" Misty encased her love in a relaxed hug. "I'm so proud of you!"

Red was normally so composed. Always in control. Up until he saw, Ash blushing like a peach with a goofy smile.

"PFFFFT! HAHAHAHAHAH!"

"What's so funny!?" Ash snapped.

Torque was suddenly applied to the ears of both competitors. Not by the orange-head who just admitted her feelings. But the redhead who had full authority over a certain 10-year-old champion.

"BOYS!" Delia ordered, "YOU TWO AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL YOU CLEAN THIS ENTIRE FIELD!"

The oldest and youngest.

The teen and the boy.

The champion and the hero.

The brother's whined, "Aw Mom!"

Misty jumped back as if she was told that a bomb had been placed next to her, "MOM?"

Red broke out of Delia's grip, "Yeah, she's my mom."

"But...that would mean that...Ash...is...your...bro-bro-bro-"

"Red's my big brother." Ash completed. It's not clear if it was the way he said it or the fact that he had a smile on his face as he said it. But whatever it was, it earned Ash a smack of a fan to back of the head!

"OW! Misty! What was that for!?"

"Why didn't you tell me!?"

"Misty," Delia said, "It's pretty clear that they're brothers. I mean, just look at them."

Misty did a side-by-side comparison of the two. Of course, Red seemed to be a more pubescent version of Ash removed of the childish gleam in his eye. When a red blast hit the dark sky shadowing the two, their identical outlines made it perfectly clear.

"I guess that explains why you're both so stubborn." Misty joked.

Delia smiled, "Speaking of...what did I just tell you two to do?"

!

"YAAAAAAWWN!" Red rested on a boulder with a broom on his lap, "Damn it Ash, you just had to show off didn't you."

Insulted, "What! You're the one who froze the field and then bombed it with a Snorlax!"

"You're still so easily offended." Red said.

"Hey Red!" Misty called from another end of the field, "Get back to work! We've got a lot of stuff to clean!"

Mocking his brother in response, "Okay honey. Me & your boyfriend will get right back to work."

WHOMP!

Ash dropped his shovel and tackled the teen into the dirt! All the staff that were assisting with the clean up along with friends of the new champion looked on in stunned shock. Misty was about to punish Ash for acting in such an immature manner. Delia held out the end of her broom stopping her.

From the outside looking in, the two were fighting like nutjobs. For the mother who has told them not to wrestle, she allowed this one nostalgic post match.

"Tap out! Tap out!" Red ordered.

Stuck in an anaconda vice, "NEVER!"

Despite the pain Ash was in.

Despite the loss Red had taken.

Despite the years apart from one another.

The brothers still loved each other.

END


End file.
